


Stains

by djarinbarnes



Series: Stucky [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruises on his knees, Bucky loves celebrating the wins, Cheerleader Pre Serum Steve, Dom/sub, M/M, grass stains on his uniform, quarterback Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinbarnes/pseuds/djarinbarnes
Summary: ''Thinking about preserum cheerleader Steve with bruises on his knees and grass stains on his uniform because football star Bucky loves celebrating after every win"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586290
Comments: 11
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meemith78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meemith78/gifts).



> This is based off a AU idea Maci posted on twitter, which we talked about ;o)
> 
> Warnings:  
> mentions of underage intercourse (both parts underage)

"Big game tonight Buckster!" Bucky felt a hard push to his left shoulder, as Thor plopped down beside him. "I know we got this win. Those jackasses from over at Branson don't know the difference between a football and a bowling ball!" Thor let out a deep rumble from the pit of his belly. He really did have a deep laugh for a mere 19 year old senior. 

Bucky smiled. He knew what was in store for him if he took the win tonight. He closed his eyes and he could already the tightness of a warm body around his girth... A light laughter pulled him out of his pant-tightening thoughts. _Him._

His aura filled the room as he stepped in. Warm, delightful, the sweet aromatic smell of grass, lingering perfume from the girls and _Steve._ Bucky loved the smell of Steve. 

Steve fresh off the field.

Steve fresh out of bed. 

Steve as a sweaty mess under him.

Steve as a sweaty mess on top of him.

 _Steve_.

Everyone knew about them by now, but they didn't care. They never showed affection towards each other other than on the field and following an intense game. They were the talk of the school when they weren't there - the quarterback and the captain of the cheerleading squad. It was like a cliché - neither of them cared anyways.

They had been meeting up since sophomore year. They never publicly said they were dating, and no one asked. Neither did they have the talk. Their first kiss had happened during a study session at Steve's house. They had gotten in a fight over Pythagoras, and in the midst of Bucky continuously cursing and grumbling over Steve, the latter of the boys had taken the other by surprise, when he had straddled him. Bucky's heart fluttered as he felt Steve's nose brush up against his own - their lips finding each others soon after.

Their first time had been amazing. It had been the night after Steve's 16th birthday party, when Bucky had finally given in to the temptation for them to really be together. Steve had kept hinting it for months on end, pulling Bucky behind the bleachers after practice, hotly making out until the small hands found the waist of the training shorts... That's when Bucky hesitated. He knew Steve wanted him, he knew Steve wanted to be with him and for Bucky to be his first, but Bucky didn't want the younger boy to feel like he took advantage of him.

Bucky had nothing but love for the small cheerleader. He could watch him practice for hours, his eyes following the delicate body fly in the air, landing securely in the arms of the other, more buff male cheerleaders... The body which belonged to him during the after hours. His heart would always beat a little harder when they chanted their quarterbacks name during a game. The masculine voice he grew to love, would drown out the feminine ones over the crowds, and all Bucky would hear was Steve.

"Hey quarterback" Bucky came back to reality as Steve winked at him before leaning down and kissing Bucky's cheek. His teammates whistled as his cheeks heated up, finding Steve's eyes as he pulled away. "Good luck tonight." Steve leaned in and licked the shell of Bucky's ear, whispering, "Make me proud".

~

Thor's prediction was right. During the first half of the game, they were already beating Branson. The players of the opposite team were somewhat unfocused and ran around like headless chickens for the most of the game time. Bucky rode the wave of applause when he ran home a touchdown, smiling when he saw Steve so excitedly cheering for him. 

The teammates gathered around after the game, knocking their head together like they always did. They all shared a laugh as they yelled out their chant, breaking up into cheering groups. Bucky searched the field for any sign of Steve, but to no avail. _What the f?_

"Buck, you're coming to the party, right? We're celebrating!" Thor threw an arm around Bucky with a gleaming smile, sweat running down the side of his forehead.

"Yeah! Totally! I'll be right there!" Bucky said, really considering a long cold shower after watching Steve for the last hour an a half. 

"No you won't" a soft voice whispered behind him, into his ear. He felt his cock twitch in his pants. _Steve._

"On second thought, Thor, I'm gonna have to miss it this time. Shotgun a beer for me!" Bucky grinned as Steve pulled him off the field, toward the abandoned bleachers at the other side of the school grounds.

As soon as they stumbled behind the bleachers, Bucky's playing gear and his pants dropped into the grass, face flushed red. Steve quickly fell to his knees in front of Bucky, just where he yearned to be when he's away from him. Steve was always craving the thickness of his quarterback. Steve's small hands reach up to grab the pulsing cock in front of him. His tongue slid up the underside of the thick cock, mouth engulfing the head, emitting a deep moan from the much taller man he was pleasuring.

Bucky grabbed the cheerleaders head and urged him forward languidly. Suddenly, Steve's nose was buried in the pubic hair nestled on the abdomen of his lover, and _god_ he loved it so much. Steve managed to inhale deeply through his nose, swallowing around the thick girth nestled deep in his throat.

"Fuck that's so good Stevie... Such a good boy... Shit.." Bucky croaked as he watched Steve take him so perfectly. Steve bobbed his head roughly, knowing how Bucky likes it after a good win. The slow, sensual opening of the act, followed by the rough, feral, sexy lust bottled between them. Steve's eyes quickly find Bucky's, winking gracefully as he keeps up the rapid pace which the bigger man admires so much. Bucky is breathing hard, Steve letting out appreciative hums as he fondles with Bucky's balls; another thing the quarterback loves.

"So big. I love it." Steve pulls off with a pop, grinning up at the man above him. Bucky grins as he pushes himself back into Steves warm, welcoming mouth. Steve grunts as Bucky triggers his gag reflex, tears forming in his eyes, squeezing his thumbs tightly in his fists. 

"I wanna fuck you so bad. God Stevie, the things you do to me in that uniform..." Bucky panted as he continued to watch Steve working his hardest to pull Bucky over the edge. Steve looked up at Bucky with hooded eyes, and Bucky came undone at the sight of the plump pink lips wrapped around his cock. His cum sputtered down the throat of his lover, and he threw his head back as immense pleasure overcame him. Steve cleaned him up properly, grinning as he rose to his feet, leaning up to kiss his panting quarterback. Steve felt two strong arms lean down to hoist him up, Steves legs wrapping around Bucky's hips as he was slammed against the bleachers. Their mouths moved against each other like it was their last day on earth, tongues clashing together and moans mixing in the warm summer air. Steve pulled away slightly.

"Maybe later. You know what I want. Now get back to the lockers and take a shower. Even though I love you all hot and sweaty, I actually do prefer you clean when I suck you off." Steve smirked and Bucky grinned. "And my mom is gonna be complaining about me staining my cheer pants on the grass again!"

"I want to shower at home, you know that. I want you there." Bucky leaned in and bit Steve's lower lip and the small boy let out a moan. "And the stain of your knees is your own fault."

"Maybe I'll let you fuck me tonight then. I borrowed something from one of the girls, and I'm thinking maybe you'll love it." Steve giggled and pushed himself out of Bucky's arms, letting himself steady on the ground before leaving a pantless Bucky behind the bleachers, yet again.

Bucky finally pulled his pants up and went back to the locker rooms to gather his stuff. He found his phone in his locker, grinning upon seeing the texts from Thor.

 **thor (9:34 pm)** ****

you smug son of a bitch.

**thor (9:34pm)**

hope steve's giving you a good time 👅👅

**thor (9:35pm)**

ps. your beer is long gone 😉

There was also a snapchat from Steve, and Bucky bit his lip. Bucky braced himself and looked around he locker room before opening the videosnap. The video was just Steve. Steve in a cheerleading uniform. He could only see the top of it, and he smiled as Steve winked at him through the screen. The snap ended and Bucky sighed.

Just as he was about to lock his phone, a new snap from Steve rolled in. Bucky sat himself on the bench between the lockers, biting his lip, hesitantly opening the snap. Bucky's mouth fell open as his eyes scanned the video, coming face to face with something he only dreamed of. Steve. In a cheerleading uniform. Steve in a _female_ cheerleading uniform. _Steve in a skirt._ Bucky felt his pants tighten at the sight of Steve filming himself in the mirror, slowly turning around, filming as he bent over... and Bucky realized he was not wearing any underwear. _Holy shit._

Bucky realized Steve was filming himself in Bucky's bathroom, and that made his pants tighten even more. _Come find me, stud._ was written over the video, and Bucky closed his eyes, already mentally pounding into Steve. He had to get home fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pure smut. enjoy.

Bucky came home to a quiet house. Every light was turned off, and he felt his erection twitch in his sweatpants. Was this really the game Steve wanted to play? He ventured into the two story house, the flashlight from his phone illuminating the family portraits littered on the walls. He ascended the stairs quietly, stopping dead in his tracks when he heard soft pants and moans coming from his room down the hall. _He wouldn't..._ Bucky thought as he crept closer to the room, phone tucked away in his sweats.

He pushed the door open quietly, taking in the sight that met him. Steve was laid back on his bed, hand running up and down his slicked shaft, two fingers deep in his tight hole, head thrown back into Bucky’s pillow. Obscure moans left him as his fingers slid in and out of his hole, curling and working him open slowly. The sight left Bucky’s mouth watering and he felt his cock twitch yet again.

Steve angled his fingers upwards, a deep moan emitting from his throat along with a “ _Bucky!_ ”

_Steve definitely knew he was watching._

The noise filling his ears was angelic. He let out a groan as he approached the smaller boy, pulling off his shirt. Steve pulled his fingers from his hole, hand reaching out to welcome him home. Bucky’s large hands clasping around the small ankles, pulling him to the foot of the bed. Steve looked up at him with hooded eyes, a lazy smile playing on his lips.

“You’ve been a bad boy Steve, teasing me like you did… And then I find you here, on my bed, pleasuring yourself? Do I need to punish you?” He muttered out as his large hand gripped Steve’s length, pushing off Steve’s own hand. He squeezed his fist tightly. He knew how to get Steve to give in to him immediately.

“I’ve been bad, Bucky… Please?” Steve whispered as he batted his eyes at the older boy. Bucky clenched his jaw as he watched Steve, before grabbing him harshly, turning him on his knees.

His hands looked huge as he ran them over Steve’s delicate back, admiring the way he drew goosebumps on his skin.

He grazed his fingers over Steve’s inviting ass, fingers gliding over the lubed up skin around his puckered hole before pushing two in to the last knuckle. He watched as Steve arched his back, letting out a _hngh_ at the intrusion. Steve’s hand flew down to grab his length, but Bucky stopped him before he could get that far. He twisted the sinful hand behind the smaller boy’s back, leaning over him;

“You don’t get to decide what happens tonight.” Bucky groaned next to his ear.

Steve let out a whimper, Bucky’s thick fingers still working him open, curling around inside him harshly.

"I'm going to fuck you, hard, right here as you lay." Bucky muttered, feeling Steve clench around his fingers

"Hands on the bed, palms down. If I see them moving, you get punished. You got that?" Bucky spoke through gritted teeth, curling his fingers against Steve's prostate, Steve letting out a load groan before he nodded quickly. "You can clench your fists, but that's it." Steve nodded again, and Bucky let the thin arm go, watching as Steve placed his hands palms down. Bucky pulled back from leaning over his lover to admire his fingers slipping in and out of the tight ring of muscle. Bucky leaned forward and grabbed the lube from the bed, popping the cap open with his teeth before drizzling a gentle amount over Steve's sensitive skin, fingers gliding much more easily.

Bucky pushed his sweatpants down quickly, stepping out of the material before pulling Steve closer to the edge, ass prodded up so beautifully. Bucky tugged at his length a few times, spreading lubricant over the angry head of his cock, down his length, biting his lip as Steve whimpered.

He grabbed Steve's hips tightly, pushing into Steve forcefully, a soft cry emitting from the smaller boy.

"Yes, Bucky, _please!_ " Steve whimpered as Bucky's hips snapped into his, his body grasping Bucky's painfully hard, erect length so deliciously, hands tightly gripping the sheets.

Bucky watched his boyfriend give into the overwhelming pleasure, biting his lip harshly, tears welling up into the corners of his eyes.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty when you cry Stevie,” Bucky muttered through gritted teeth as he watched the smaller boy crumble underneath him. His hips moved harshly against his boyfriends’, his thick girth stretching Steve so painfully delicately.

He clenched his jaw tightly as he watched Steve suck his bottom lip into his mouth, his hands tightly fisting the sheets as a steady sound emitted from Steve’s throat wrecked by Bucky slamming into him.

"Fuck, baby, you're so fucking huge, please, please, _pleeeease,_ " Steve managed to mutter out, face scrunched up in oversimulation from the sudden change he felt throughout his body. "Please let me cum, please can I cum, please?" Steve spoke through gritted teeth, trying to hold himself together until permission was given. Steve felt a hand grasp his cock tightly, jerking him harshly, his mouth gaping open.

" _Cum for me._ "

And Steve did. His whole body convulsed around Bucky's cock, his muscles squeezing Bucky ever so tightly, the small boy seeing stars as Bucky continued to slam into him. His legs were trembling as Bucky gave one final, hard thrust, emptying into Steve with a shout. Bucky collapsed over Steve's back, completely out of breath as Steve struggled to keep them both kneeling.

"You did so good, baby." Bucky coaxed as his hands came up to stroke his sides, Steve shuddering at the light contact. "I'm so proud of you."

"Fuck, Bucky, baby, please, you're too big inside me," Steve whimpered, feeling the uncomfortableness slowly creeping into his muscles.

Bucky hissed as he pulled out slowly, Steve sighing at the comfort of the emptiness. Steve collapsed onto the bed, knees finally giving in. Bucky grazed his hand over Steve's back slowly, smiling as Steve sighed out of comfort.

"Come on baby. I gotta get you cleaned up," Bucky said as he cradled Steve's face in his hands. His eyes were heavily laced with sleep, soft pants already coming from Steve's plump lips.

"'m tired, Buck." Steve muttered out, leaning into his boyfriend's hands.

"I'll clean you up, okay?" Bucky said as he leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Steve's temple. Steve answered with a nod before his body was lifted bridal style and he was carried into the bathroom. He sighed into his boyfriend's shoulder, no aspect of time present in his soft haze. He felt as Bucky cleaned him up, caring for him ever so lovingly and sighed as his body once again hit the now changed sheets.

"I love you, Stevie," was the last words he heard before he fell asleep.


End file.
